You Remind Me
by MadLane
Summary: Mally Marigold had no friends in Gravity Falls. She never needed them. But one day, she becomes friends with someone who's not friends with the Pines family...at all.
1. Bad Day

It was an average day in Gravity Falls. Okay, maybe not that average. A girl with brown hair and a black coat, black boots, purple and black striped shirt, and long grey pants was walking along, reading a book. Mally had no friends, just books. It seemed like she didn't really have the need for friends. Just her and herself.

She almost went past the Mystery Shack until she looked at one of the windows and saw somebody staring at her.

Mabel was the one staring at Mally through the window. She turned and sat down unknowingly. "There's that girl reading a book again. Didn't she past the shack like the other day reading a book?" she asked, wondering if Dipper heard her or not.

Dipper looked at his sister. "I think she did?" he answered, looking through the window. He saw her still staring at the window. Dipper turned his head and nodded. "Yep, that's definitely the same girl." he said, normally.

Mabel thought of an idea. She smiled. Mabel went outside and rushed toward Mally. Mally was frightened, so she shield herself with her book. Mabel stopped and was confused. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to scare you. I'm Mabel!" she said, holding out her hand for a hand shake.

Mally began to be displeased. "I have no interest in being your friend." Mally said. Mabel heard her, but pretended not to. She saw what book Mally was reading. "Oh wow, I like this book! Can you believe the mother did it?" Mabel said, spoiling the ending of the book.

Mally threw her book down in anger. "Thanks a lot, for ruining the ending! Now I have no desire to keep reading it!" Mally said, feeling very frustrated.

Mabel frowned. Mally was started to detest Mabel. Mally huffed. "Do you know where there is a bookstore?" she asked, crossing her arms. Mabel shrugged. Mally rolled her eyes. "Well, thanks." Mally said sarcastically. She stepped back a little so she could examine the whole shack. "Does this place have books?" Mally asked, looking at Mabel.

"Not really." she said, unhappily. Mally sighed irritatedly. "You're no help." Mally said, kicking the dirt in aggravation. Mabel picked up her book and gave it to her, but Mally wouldn't take it. She was very upset with Mabel. "Keep it. I don't want it anymore." Mally said


	2. Meeting Someone Widdle

It was another gorgeous day. Mally was still upset. She hasn't even found a book she liked. She went to go outside to find one.

It had been several hours and still found nothing good to read. Suddenly, she remembered she had got a book from her parents that she didn't ever read, but was going to. She went back home to search for it.

She found that it was under her bed. She was filled with joy and started reading it as soon as she got outside. She was reading it until she bumped into someone. She dropped her book.

The person she bumped into apologized and picked up her book at gave it to her. "So, umm...I'm Mally." Mally said, bringing up a conversation. The person smiled. "I'm Lil' Gideon." Gideon said. Mally grinned. "Pleased to meet you." she said. They both began to have a friendly discussion.

"Uhhh..." Mally started. "...do you read books?" Mally said. Gideon shrugged. "Sometimes." he said. Silence grew. Gideon saw how much Mally looked like Mabel. It was unnatural. "You sure do look like somebody I know. Sort of." he said calmly. Mally was puzzled by the compliment...or was it an insult? She couldn't tell.

"Who do I look like?" Mally asked, patiently.

Gideon made a straight face. "Her name was Mabel Pines."

"You mean the girl that is at the Mystery Shack?" she asked. Gideon nodded. Mally didn't feel like wanting to know their history.

Mally thought this little guy was pretty cool. Even though she has never really had any true friends because she didn't need them. "Do you have any friends, Gideon?" she asked, quietly.

Gideon looked at her directly. "No, I really don't actually have any friends."

Having that said, made Mally realize that she isn't the only one with no friends. She tapped her lip, trying to think of something else to say.

"You can be my friend if you'd like." she said, with a small smile. Gideon blinked speechlessly. "Really?" he asked, anxiously. Mally smiled brightly. "Sure, I mean, since we both don't have friends, we can be each other's friends." she replied.

"Okay." he said. Mally tried to think of something else to say, but then she thought of what happened yesterday. She groaned. "I hate Mabel." she said, sound annoyed.

Gideon raised his eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. Mally sighed. "She just irritates me, that's all..." she said, not wanting to go into the whole story as to why she despises Mabel. Gideon sighed and told Mally why he hates the Pines family. After the story ended Mally wasn't the least bit surprised. "It totally makes sense why you almost killed her brother, even though I never felt like that towards anyone, so I wouldn't know how you felt at that time." she said, being honest.

"Though, I've never heard of you. Eh, probably because I don't watch television much. I only read books." she added. All Gideon could say is...'oh'.

"Yaggaflagger!" Mally shouted. Gideon became abrupt. "What?!" he said, frighteningly.

Mally giggled. "It's a word I made up. I apologize for scaring the snot out of you." she said, laughing a little.

Gideon laughed it off.

Mally hopes that Gideon and her will stay friends. If not, then she'll probably go back to reading books


	3. Apologizing

Mally was walking back to the Mystery Shack to apologize to Mabel. She'd admit that she was a bit rude and so it wasn't a very good first impression.

She knocked on the door. She looked at her watch and saw it was lunch time. She figured they were eating their lunch. Someone finally opened the door. It was Mabel. Mally tried to make a comforting smile, but it sort of turned into a creepy one.

Mabel started to feel uncomfortable. "Ummm...hello! I'm sorry about that one day. You were trying to be nice. All I cared about was reading. So, again, I am sorry, Mabel." she apologized.

Mabel made a smile across her face. "It's okay, you probably were just having a bad day already and I made it worse." Mabel said. Mally nodded slowly. "Yeah, and you successfully accomplished that." she chuckled.

Mabel chuckled as well. "We cool?" she asked, nicely. "We're cool." Mabel answered. They both shook hands. "So..." Mally started to say. "...you know Gideon Gleeful?" she asked, rapidly. Mabel's eyes went wide. "Wait, you know him?" she asked, feeling curious.

Mally looked at her shirt. "Um, yeah...I met him the other day. He's not that bad, actually." Mally answered shyly.

Mabel's eye twitched. "Not that bad? He's creepy and crazy! Do you have any idea what he almost did to my brother?!" she asked, sounding angry.

Mally felt really calm and collected. "Yes I do, he tried to kill him with lamb shears." Mally replied, typically. Mabel blinked then she made an annoyed straight face. "Let me guess...Gideon told you, didn't he?" she asked, irritatedly.

Mally made an 'who-else-would-it-be' smile. Mabel sighed sadly. Mally started to feel concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked. Mabel didn't look up at her. "Nothing." she answered, sounding depressed. Mabel then closed the door on Mally


	4. Meeting Again

It was past lunch time and Mally was already famished. She wasn't even close to home, so she was really starving.

She checked to see if she had any money in her pockets.

She had enough money to buy one sandwich. She was starting to walk to a place where they sold sandwiches.

She suddenly bumped into someone once again.

She looked up and saw it was Gideon. She stood up and smiled. "This is the second time I've bumped into you." she said.

"Is this going to start becoming a habit with you?" he asked.

Mally laughed sarcastically. "So, why are you here?" she asked quickly. Gideon shrugged. "I guess I'm going to buy a sandwich." he said, lightly.

Mally kind of glared at him. He started to back away a step. "What?" he asked. "Are you stalking me?" she asked, almost funnily. "Pfft, no." he said, lying. Mally knew he was lying, but pretended he was telling the truth.

Mally scratched her head. "So, umm...yeah, I'm going to get myself a sandwich and leave you to...umm...something." Mally said, feeling unsettled.

Mally looked at him for a minute. How could a cute little kid do something so...evil-ish. I mean, she can understand it, but then again, it makes no sense.

She went in the store without saying goodbye to Gideon. She was too hungry to say it anyway


	5. Who Cares

Mabel was sipping some Pitt cola sadly. Dipper came in the room, noticing Mabel's expression on her face. "Are you okay, Mabel?" he asked, kindly. He sat in a chair across from her. Mabel shook her head. "Not really..." she answered, boringly.

Dipper tapped his fingers on the table. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked. Mabel nodded. "Well, you know the girl Mally that was reading those books all the time?"

Dipper nodded quickly. "Um, well, she came to apologize to me and told me that she met Gideon." she said almost quietly.

Dipper had a puzzled look on his face. "So?" he said. Mabel sighed. "So...she doesn't understand that he almost killed you. She think it's a-ok. She says she understands, but she probably doesn't." she said.

"Well, what's done is done, I mean, who cares if she doesn't understand, right? It's all over now, well...I hope." Dipper said, nicely. Mabel sighed again. "Maybe you're right, I guess it's no reason to be upset over, since that was in the past...or a week ago." Mabel said, getting up out of her chair to throw away the Pitt cola.

"Okay, do you want to go watch television with me?" Dipper asked. Mabel nodded happily. "I guess, I mean, there's really nothing else to do around here right now." she said. Then they both went to watch something on the TV.

After a little while, they heard a knocking on the door. Dipper went to go answer it. He saw it was Mally. He smiled. "Hey, girl that likes reading books." he greeted.

Mally grinned. "Uh, yeah, hi, I was just here to tell Mabel something." she said. Dipper went to Mabel and told her that Mally was here and she wanted to see her. Mabel moaned and went toward the door.

"Yes?" Mabel asked, impatiently. She started tapping her foot. "Here..." she said, giving Mabel a book. "...it's a book about something that you like. I also came here to apologize again for doing whatever I did to make you upset." she said, sweetly.

Mabel grinned at the book, but made a straight face at Mally. "The reason I got upset was because you didn't understand that, that creep is evil." she said. Mally got confused. "Really? Huh, well, I guess it's because I didn't really care."

Mabel soon suddenly got angry with Mally. So, she slammed the door in Mally's face. Dipper went towards her. "What happened?" he asked. Mabel glared at Dipper. "She didn't care that you were about to be slaughtered!" she said, aloud.

Dipper shrugged. "I'd forget about it, if I were you." he said. Mabel groaned. "Well, you're not me." she said


End file.
